Old Building
by Miinami
Summary: Jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau mencari tahu siapa wanita bergaun pengantin dengan bercak merah darah itu. sosok yang sangat menyeramkan, lengkap dengan cerurit tajam yang senantiasa selalu dibawanya. namun bagaimana jadinya jika Sakura malah diterror oleh hantu wanita itu? siapa sebenarnya dia, dan ada hubungan apa dengan Sakura?/SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno pairing/Chapter 3 isup!
1. Chapter 1

_Jam dinding yang terpasang didinding bercat putih kusam itu entah kenapa terasa berdetak dengan kencang. Suasana malam hari ini terasa begitu sangat mencekam, bulan sabit yang bersinar diatas langit yang kini gelap itu semakin menambah kesan seram malam itu. Didalam sebuah gedung tua, seorang gadis berambut soft pink tampak berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dengan nafasnya yang memburu ketakutan. Lorong digedung tua itu terlihat sangat menakutkan, dinding-dindingnya yang sudah terlihat kusam ditambah dengan jaring laba-laba yang senantiasa ada disetiap langit-langit sudut dinding._

 _Gadis berambut soft pink itu terus menerus berlari dengan sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan sosok yang mengejarnya sudah menghilang. Namun sayang, sosok yang sedari tadi mengejarnya itu masih setia dibelakangnya. Sosok perempuan berbaju putihnya yang mirip dengan baju pengantin namun sudah sobek dibeberapa bagian dengan bercak-bercak merah seperti darah, parasnya yang menyeramkan dengan kedua bola mata yang memutih tanpa ada kornea mata didalamnya, masing-masing sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar, dan juga dibagian lehernya yang terdapat luka yang menganga besar, serta warna kulit tubuhnya yang benar-benar pucat tanpa ada darah sedikitpun didalamnya._

 _Sosok itu melayang sambil membawa pisau cerurit ditangan kanannya. Bibirnya yang berwarna biru itu terbuka dengan menyebutkan sebuah nama, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang pucat itu semakin membuat sosoknya menyeramkan. Perlahan gadis soft pink itu menangis sambil memohon untuk melepaskannya, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk berhenti berlari._

 _Tapi mungkin takdir berkata lain, gadis itu tersandung sebuah kursi yang tergeletak didepannya. Karna tak melihat kearah depan, gadis itu sukses tersungkur sambil membelalakkan matanya pada sosok wanita berbaju gaun pengantin yang sudah dipenuhi bercak darah itu dengan nanar sekaligus sangat ketakutan._

" _Ku-kumohon! Apa salahku? Lepaskan aku…"_

 _Gadis itu mengesot semakin menjauh, ingin kembali berdiri dan berlari, namun lututnya luka dan berdarah itu semakin membuatnya tak bisa kabur. Dia semakin bergidik ketakutan saat melihat sosok didepannya mengayunkan cerurit kearahnya. Emeraldnya terbelalak lebar saat sosok itu melompat dan berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Tepat didepan wajahnya, sehingga paras menyeramkan sosok itu semakin jelas terlihat. Garis-garis hitam yang ada diwajahnya, sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan berdarah, bola matanya yang putih pucat._

 _Sosok itu menyeringai "Kau harus mati…"_

 _ZAAASHHH!_

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Old Building**_

 _ **Naruto**_ ****_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story**_ ****_**Saura Uchiha**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Alternate Universe, Typo, Horror, Mistery, Romance. Etc**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Old Building chapter 1…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" gadis itu terbangun diatas tempat tidurnya dengan dibanjiri keringat disekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya terdengar terputus-putus, rambut _soft pink_ nya yang panjang sepunggung itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa helaian menempel dikeningnya yang basah, kedua tangan gadis itu bergetar dan dengan perlahan terangkat menyentuh lehernya. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, ini dikamarnya. Berarti yang tadi itu mimpi. Gadis itu mencengkram erat selimut tebal yang dia pakai dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa "Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi?..."

 _ **oOo**_

" _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chan_!"

"Ah iya _Ohayou_!"

Gadis _soft pink_ yang dipanggil Sakura itu sesekali tersenyum saat ada orang yang menyapa atau sekedar memberinya senyuman, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Sakura. _yah,_ Haruno Sakura. seorang siswi disekolah _Konoha Gakuen_ , gadis cantik dan manis ini memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian setiap hari. Dia sekarang sedang berada dikoridor sekolahnya, berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana, tak jarang para siswa memperhatikannya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

 _Oh come on,_ siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya disini? Dia adalah ketua _klub_ Paduan Suara di _Konoha Gakuen_ , suaranya yang merdu nan halus itu sanggup membuat siapapun terhanyut dalam lagu yang sedang dia nyanyikan, _emerald_ nya yang jernih bulat dengan bulu matanya yang lentik, bentuk tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang _perfect!_ sosok yang begitu diidamkan oleh kaum _adam_ diluar sana. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun berharap menjadi kekasihnya, karna jika tidak sebuah bola basket akan terlempar secara _cantik_ diwajahmu nanti.

 _Cup_

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura.."

Tepat saat Sakura membuka lokernya dan mengambil sesuatu didalam sana, sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik dagunya lalu sebuah kecupan kecil sukses mendarat dibibir tipisnya. _Yeah_ , kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke seperti biasa menciumnya dipagi hari, tepat didepan banyak siswa-siswi, dan tak jarang mereka mendesis iri saat melihat _couple hits_ disekolah _Konoha Gakuen_ setiap pagi saling memberi ciuman didepan loker Haruno Sakura.

"S-sasuke- _kun_!" pipi Sakura memerah, walaupun sudah sering Sasuke memberinya ciuman _selamat pagi_ didepan loker, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya malu, apalagi didepan murid-murid yang melewat. Benar, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran tampan ketua _klub_ Basket di _Konoha Gakuen,_ sosok pemuda yang sangat digandrungi oleh siswi-siswi disini, selain keahliannya dibidang Basket, Sasuke juga pintar disemua mata pelajaran, nilai-nilainya dibidang _akademis_ juga tidak bisa dianggap kecil. _Well 90+_ _selalu itu tidak kecil bukan?,_ dan juga parasnya yang _oh it's so handsome and so sexy_! Tubuh tegapnya yang tinggi, memiliki dada bidang yang indah, wajahnya yang tampan diatas rata-rata. _Onyx hitam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, pipi tirus. Oh man!_

"Kenapa hn? Masih malu?" Sasuke terkikik pelan saat melihat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Sasuke tahu kekasihnya ini memang selalu malu jika dia cium ditempat umum, tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuatnya senang sendiri. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat wajah Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya

Sakura mendengus "Akan kujawab, tapi lepaskan dulu pelukanmu Sasuke- _kun_. Jika ada guru yang lihat akan gawat nantinya" ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar dipinggangnya, dan akhirnya dengan sedikit tak rela Sasuke menurutinya. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke, tinggi badannya hanya sebatas telinga Sasuke saja, hingga membuat kepala Sakura sedikit mendongkak untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya "Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Hn?"

 _ **oOo**_

Sasuke terdiam sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya mau dikatakan percaya atau tidak dengan cerita kekasihnya, tentu saja dia akan berkata _setengah diantaranya_ , memang Sakura pernah bercerita tentang hal-hal _mistis_ padanya, tapi kali ini entah kenapa cerita Sakura tentang mimpinya tadi itu terdengar _absurd_ baginya. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura yang kini menutupi bibirnya dengan buku ditangannya dan _emerald_ nya yang menyirat rasa ketakutan dengan alis yang sebelah tertarik keatas. "Itu hanya mimpi Sakura"

"Tapi itu terasa sangat nyata Sasuke- _kun_! Saat aku berada dilorong gedung tua itu, saat aku berlari dan aku tersandung. Itu terasa sekali Sasuke- _kun_!" seru Sakura masih dengan keyakinannya bahwa mimpinya semalam itu seperti kenyataan. Saat ini saat jam istirahat, dan hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura dikelasnya sekarang, itu membuat Sakura kembali mengingat mimpinya sehingga bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

"Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur Sakura, tidak ada yang nyata" ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan

"Tapi bagaimana jika sosok wanita itu ada disini Sasuke- _kun_? Apakah dia akan membunuhku juga seperti didalam mimpiku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sifat kekasihnya ini yang kekanak-kanakan dan masih percaya _tahayul_ memang susah untuk dibantah, tapi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang saat ini terlihat sangat ketakutan dan pucat pasi membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir pada Sakura. "Jika dia ada disini, aku akan melindungimu dan tak akan aku biarkan hantu itu menyentuhmu walau hanya sedikit"

 _Blush_

Pipi Sakura memerah saat mendengar tuturan kata yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Bibir yang sedikit dilapisi oleh _lipsgloss_ itu sedikit mengerucut, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping saat melihat Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. _Well,_ sepertinya bercerita pada kekasihnya tentang _mistis_ tidak akan mendapatkan hasil, toh Sasuke tidak percaya. _Hhh_ ~

"SAKURAAAA SAKURAAAAA!"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat mendengar teriakan _khas_ teman pirangnya yang selalu berisik itu. Yamanaka Ino. Tapi nyatanya, Ino datang kesini tidak sendiri, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu ternyata juga mengajak yang lainnya untuk kesini. "Ada apa Ino? Dan tidak usah berisik! Telingaku bisa tuli nantinya" dengus Sakura sambil menatap satu persatu temannya. Ino, dan Hinata juga dua kekasih mereka masing-masing Sai dan Naruto. "Dan biar kutebak, kau menyeret paksa mereka bertiga kesini benar?"

Ino mengibaskan rambutnya yang selalu diikat _poni tail_ itu kesamping "Hoho aku tidak menyeret paksa kok, hanya sedikit ditarik secara kasar." Sakura mendelik dan menggeleng-geleng tak paham akan jalan fikiran salah satu teman dekatnya di _Konoha Gakuen_. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Hehe, haiii Sakura _-chan_! Tumben tadi kau tidak kekantin?" tanya Naruto bersemangat seperti biasanya. Sai hanya bisa terdiam dengan tampang _stoic_ nya. Tanpa dipersilahkan, keempat orang yang datang tak diundang itu terduduk diatas meja –mungkin hanya Naruto dan Ino saja, karna Hinata dan Sai duduk dikursi sebelah Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hm maaf. Aku sedang kurang enak badan" ucap Sakura pelan

"Kau sakit _Forehead_? Ah iya! Aku kesini karna ada _gossip_ baru!" seru Ino semangat, seperti biasa. Ino selalu dan selalu tahu tentang _gossip-gossip_ yang ada disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. entah dari mana Ino mendapatkan _gossip_ seperti itu, dan biasanya Sakura dan Hinata-lah yang selalu setia mendengarkan celontehan Ino tentang _gossip baru_ nya, _yah_ walaupun Sakura dan Hinata tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. "Kalian tahu tentang rumor gedung tua disebelah rumah sakit _Konoha Medical_ tidak?"

Semua orang yang berkumpul disana terlihat mulai tertarik tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ino _terkecuali_ Sasuke tentu saja. pemuda _dark blue_ itu masa bodoh dengan hal-hal seperti itu "A-aku tahu. Gedung itu bekas sebuah rumah megah yang sudah puluhan tahun tidak dipakai." Ujar Hinata pelan. Naruto yang sepertinya mulai bergidik dengan tema obrolan ini mulai mendekat kearah Hinata dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya

"Benar! Dan kalian tahu? Kabarnya, digedung itu ada seorang wanita yang ingin menikah dibunuh oleh dua orang lelaki menggunakan _cerurit_!"

 _Deg!_

"H-hah? Wanita yang ingin menikah? Berarti dia memakai baju pengantin?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dimimpinya semalam persis sekali bahwa sosok yang mengejarnya menggunakan baju pengantin dengan membawa… _cerurit_

"Sepertinya begitu. Lalu, kata orang-orang mayat wanita itu ditemukan dengan kondisi mengenaskan, lehernya yang terdapat luka lebar seperti bekas digorok, sekujur tubuhnya yang banyak sekali sayatan luka dan juga yang paling mengerikan adalah…. Dilubang _vagina_ nya yang sobek keatas sampai perut" Ino memelankan volume suaranya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir tadi. Semua orang disana menampilkan raut meringis _terkecuali_ Sasuke dan Sai yang masih memasang tampang datar namun tak dapat Sasuke pungkiri jantungnya kini mulai berpacu kencang

"K-kenapa begitu?" cicit Sakura

"Iya, sepertinya lubang _vagina_ nya ditusuk oleh benda tajam dan ditarik keatas hingga perut. Sampai isi-isi perutnya meluber keluar" bisik Ino dengan ekspresi mengerikan membuat keringat dingin mengalir _cantik_ dipelipis Sakura dan Hinata. "Dan _konon_ katanya. Arwah wanita malang itu masih berkeliaran disekitar gedung untuk mencari dua orang yang sudah membunuhnya, dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada orang yang berani memasuki gedung itu sampai sekarang."

"Kasihan sekali.." ucap Hinata pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sakura mengangguk meng-iya-kan apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Pasti jika dia ada diposisi wanita itu, Sakura pasti akan merasa ketakutan dan juga kesakitan luar biasa apa lagi jika dibunuh dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak _manusiawi_ seperti itu. Tapi kenapa… sosok yang dibicarakan Ino mirip dengan sosok yang mengejarnya didalam mimpi?

"Aku… pernah bermimpi dikejar sosok yang mirip dengan yang Ino ucapkan tadi.."

Semua pasang mata yang berada disana sontak langsung menoleh kearah Sakura yang tadi berucap, _minus_ Sasuke yang sudah tau cerita mimpi Sakura. mereka memandang kearah Sakura dengan pandangan _kau berbohong Sakura_ "Itu benar. Aku bermimpi tadi malam. Sosok wanita bergaun putih yang sudah kusam ditambah dengan darah, dan juga.. bekas luka dilehernya yang persis seperti Ino katakan tadi. Tapi, sosok itu mengejarku dan berkata ingin membunuhku menggunakan _cerurit_ yang dibawanya"

Kedua tangan Sakura yang berada diatas meja mulai bergetar, Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura dan berucap "Tenang saja. aku akan selalu ada disampingmu jika terjadi apa-apa" bisiknya

Sakura menoleh kesamping –kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum "Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun_ "

"Tunggu tunggu! jika sosok itu datang kemimpimu dan berniat membunuhmu. Berarti dia adalah orang yang dendam atau tidak suka padamu! Apa kau mengenal wanita itu Sakura? atau dia adalah musuhmu dulu? Atau apa? Itu bisa saja sih"

"I-ino! Jangan membuat Sakura- _chan_ ketakutan!" geram Naruto padahal dia sendirilah yang sedang ketakutan. Dasar Naruto

"Itu bisa jadi benar." Ucap Sai menyetujui apa yang disimpulkan Ino tadi "Jika sebenarnya hantu itu adalah salah satu teman atau orang yang kurang menyukai Sakura, mungkin itu alasan hantu itu mendatangi Sakura dimimpinya?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi terdiam panjang lebar

Sasuke mendengus "Ino bilang yang membunuhnya adalah dua orang lelaki 'kan? Lalu hubungannya dengan Sakura apa? Sudahlah! Itu hanya mimpi, jangan sampai menakuti diri kalian sendiri" geram Sasuke tertahan, kesal sekaligus marah. Karna dengan apa yang Sai dan Ino ucapkan tadi itu malah semakin membuat Sakura-nya ketakutan

"T-tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku juga tak punya teman seperti wanita itu. Jika dia ingin menikah, berarti dia lebih tua dariku 'kan?" yang lainnya terdiam. Apa yang Sakura katakan ada benarnya juga. Sakura adalah tipikal orang yang berteman dengan orang yang seusianya, tapi bukan tidak mungkin dia mengenal orang-orang yang lebih tua ataupun muda darinya. Karna Sakura itu senang ber _sosialisasi_ dengan orang-orang.

Ino terdiam sambil mengernyitkan dahinya –berfikir serius "Tapi mimpi itu tidak bisa dianggap sepele Sasuke! Apa lagi dimimpi itu Sakura mau dibunuh oleh sosok _misterius_ wanita itu 'kan? Bisa saja itu adalah pertanda bahwa keselamatan Sakura tercancam." Semua tampak membelalakkan kelopak matanya, apalagi Sakura yang tampak tak percaya atas apa yang Ino ucapkan "Begini saja. bagaimana jika nanti kita masuk kegedung itu? Bisa saja kita menemukan sesuatu untuk mengungkapkan ada hubungan apa Sakura dengan wanita korban pembunuhan itu"

"A-APA?! Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan ikut kesanaa! Itu menyeramkan!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata erat – _kesempatan dalam kesempitan_. Tapi sepertinya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu benar-benar ketakutan. _Hh_ dasar Naruto

Ino _sweatdrop_ "Kita 'kan akan datang kesana secara bersama-sama Naru- _baka_! Lagi pula kau itu laki-laki! Tidak malu apa didepan Hinata bertingkah seperti itu huh?"

"Tapi… apakah itu bukan ide yang buruk Ino _-chan_?" bisik Hinata pelan, dari nada bicaranya terdengar ketakutan

"Bukan! Oke sudah ya _deal_! Nanti malam kita kesana. Pukul delapan kita berkumpul dulu didepan sekolah, dan jangan ada yang masuk duluan! Oke _byee_! Aku kekantin dulu ya!" ucap Ino sebelum berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-teman dan kekasihnya yang masih _cengo_ mendengar keputusan sepihak Ino dan meng-iya-kan kepergian mereka menuju gedung tua yang tadi disebutkan olehnya

"Apakah kita akan benar-benar kesana?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.."

 _ **oOo**_

"Bagus. Sekarang kita sampai juga disini"

Keenam remaja yang duduk dikelas satu _Konoha Gakuen_ tingkat atas itu memandang ngeri kearah gedung yang kini menjulang tinggi dihadapan mereka. Raut wajah mereka menampilkan raut ketakutan kedalam gedung yang masih dibatasi oleh pagar tinggi yang terbuat dari besi yang catnya sudah mengelupas dan sedikit berkarat itu. Apalagi Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menahan tangis didalam hatinya.

Keadaan dibalik pagar dihadapan mereka saat ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Taman yang benar-benar tak terawat, rumput-rumputnya yang sudah tumbuh tinggi hingga menghalangi jalan, pohon-pohon besar yang terdapat disetiap sudut taman, dan juga tempat air mancur yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Dipucuk tempat air mancur itu terdapat sebuah patung kepala seorang bapak-bapak –entahlah mungkin pemilik rumah ini?

"K-kita pulang saja ya. A-aku takut.." cicit Sakura tertahan, namun sebuah tangan hangat yang kini menggenggam tangannya sedikit membuatnya tenang. _Ya_ , tangan kekasihnya.

"Tapi _misteri_ yang dialami olehmu harus dituntaskan Sakura" bisik Ino. _Biang kerok_ atas usulnya yang mengadakan acara datang malam-malam ketempat ini "Sudahlah ayo kita masuk" walaupun Ino juga merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa saat dirinya menyentuh pagar besi yang dingin itu. Tapi, karna ini semua atas ide _gila_ miliknya, yah mau tak mau dia yang harus masuk duluan "Tidak terkunci"

"Aku berjalan ditengah yo _Teme_! Ehehe" Naruto berjalan duluan dibelakang Ino dan Sai yang didepannya dengan mengandeng tangan Hinata disebelahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas temannya yang satu itu memang sangat takut tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan _hantu_

"Sasu-ke- _kun_.. apa ini adalah hal yang baik? Apakah hantunya tidak akan marah jika kita datang kesini?" bisik Sakura pelan, tangannya yang saling menggenggam dengan Sasuke itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya saat kaki jenjangnya yang dilapisi oleh sepatu _bots_ itu mulai menapaki jalan taman digedung _angker_ ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini semua gara-gara ide teman pirangmu itu."

Tiga pasang kekasih remaja ini mulai semakin jauh melangkah kedalam, Sai dan Ino yang berjalan paling depan, Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya, lalu Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan dipaling belakang. Masing-masing dari mereka saling berpegangan, hanya dengan bermodal tiga buah senter yang dibawa Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai alat untuk penerangan. Karna disini tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. _Gelap_

Tangan putih Sai mulai membuka pintu utama gedung itu. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang kini sudah mulai rapuh itu ternyata tidak dikunci. Dengan pelan Sai mendorong pintu itu kebelakang, dan menimbulkan suara berderit sehingga menambah kesan _mistis_ dimalam ini. Tepat saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah lorong yang sangat panjang. Keadaan didalam sama halnya dengan taman yang sama-sama tak terurus. Kotor, berantakan, dan juga menyeramkan. "Kita masuk. Semoga tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan" ucap Sai pelan diiringi oleh kakinya yang mulai melangkah memasuki gedung yang _katanya_ tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang berani masuk kesini

Ino yang tadinya tampak biasa kini mulai ketakutan –terlihat dari genggaman tangannya yang mengerat dan juga tubuhnya yang semakin merapat pada Sai. Sama halnya dengan kedua gadis yang bergandengan dengan masing-masing kekasihnya. Bahkan Hinata memejamkan matanya tak berani melihat, Naruto? Dia sudah mengigil saking takutnya. Hei Naruto harusnya yang sangat ketakutan itu kekasihmu..

Mereka semakin jauh berjalan menuju kedalam gedung itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok wanita berbaju pengantin itu menyeringai dari arah taman dijendela.

" _Khuhu.. Sakura…"_

Sakura bergidik sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merasakan ada angin halus yang menyapanya tadi. Sasuke menoleh "Kau kenapa?"

"T-tidak ada."

Sasuke menggangguk, namun sedikit tak percaya pada Sakura. padahal tadi jelas-jelas Sakura memejamkan matanya erat sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Dan lagi, suasana dilorong ini benar-benar membuat Naruto harus meneguk _saliva_ nya sendiri dengan susah payah. Dindingnya dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas dan berlumut, keadaan lorong yang _full_ tanpa ada cahaya selain dari senter yang mereka bawa, ruangan-ruangan disebelah lorong dengan pintu terbuka itu sekelebat terlihat oleh _aquamarine_ milik Ino ada bayangan hitam yang terdiam disudutnya, namun Ino tak berani berbicara, apalagi jika Naruto tau, bisa-bisa temannya yang satu itu pingsan ditempat

" _Hikss.. hikss"_

 _DEG DEG DEG!_

Jantung dari masing-masing pemiliknya itu berpacu dengan cepat saat mendengar suara perempuan menangis. Sontak membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Suara tangisan itu berasal dari salah satu ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup, suara itu terdengar begitu memilukan dan juga menyeramkan. Suara tangisan dimana emosi dan kesedihan menjadi satu. Bulu kuduk keenam remaja itu berdiri tegak saat ada angin yang berhembus pelan lengkap dengan bau amis yang memenuhi pernafasan mereka, padahal didalam gedung ini tertutup jadi tidak akan ada angin yang masuk dari celah manapun, karna setiap jendela juga tertutup rapat.

"N-naruto- _kun_.. aku takut" bisik Hinata yang sudah dilengkapi oleh ringisan kecil.

"A-aku juga Hinata- _chan_ "

Ino menoleh kearah belakang dengan ekspresi yang sangat-amat panik sekaligus ketakutan "B-bagaimana ini? Apakah kita keluar saja?"

"Jangan dulu. Sebentar" Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, dan menutup kelopak matanya seolah mencari tahu dari mana asal suara lain selain tangisan "Ada suara baru lagi." Bisiknya pelan

"S-suara apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sttt!" Sasuke memberi kode agar semuanya diam dengan telunjuk yang ditempelkan didepan bibir. "Coba dengar baik-baik"

 _TENG… TENG… TENG…_

 _DEG!_

"S-suara lonceng?! T-t-tapi dari mana?" ucap Naruto ngaris berteriak. Pegangan tangannya pada tangan kiri Hinata semakin mengerat. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis kanannya. Bola mata _biru shappire_ miliknya bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari mencari asal suara lonceng tadi. Suara lonceng pelan, dan mirip seperti suara lonceng dipernikahan "Kita harus segera keluar dari sinii!"

"Tunggu dulu!" tepat saat Naruto mau berbalik dan berniat berlari, Sai keburu mengintrupsinya hingga membuat Naruto bergeram marah dan dengan cepat menarik kerah bajunya

"APA YANG KAU TUNGGU BODOH! KITA TIDAK SEBAIKNYA TIDAK DISINI! KAU INGIN KAMI SEMUA MATI DITEMPAT INI SAMA SEPERTI WANITA YANG TERBUNUH DISINI HAH?!" teriak Naruto tanpa bisa dicegah. Hinata yang melihat ini langsung berusaha untuk mereraikan mereka berdua sebelum ada pertengkaran yang tidak diinginkan ditempat yang kurang _pas_ saat ini.

"Diam dulu bodoh! Lihat kebawah!"

Naruto akhirnya menuruti perintah Sai walaupun dengan nafas yang memburu. Semua orang yang berada disana-pun mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Seketika semua mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Apa itu?" Sakura membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah rantai, bukan. Kalung, yah kalung yang berbandul huruf 'O' berwarna putih. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ini bukan huruf tapi..

"Sakura.. itu lambang _marga_ mu 'Haruno'"

Sakura terdiam. Kenapa kalung yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh keluarganya ada ditempat seperti ini? Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang dialami Sakura?

"Kita harus keluar dari sini. **Sekarang**!" ucap Sasuke dengan tekanan nada dikata _sekarang._ Jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan nada tak mengenakkan seperti ini. Tandanya Uchiha bungsu ini sudah benar-benar panik, walaupun ekspresinya tidak menampilkan sedikitpun kepanikan.

Semuanya tampak setuju, namun ketika mereka berbalik dan berniat segera pergi. Tiba-tiba lorong gedung ini bergetar, seperti ada gempa "Yaampun! Ini ada apa?" teriak Ino ketakutan. Ketiga gadis itu menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan saling memeluk erat pada kekasih mereka masing-masing

" _Kami-samaaa_!"

Akhirnya getaran yang lumayan kencang tadi berhenti. Nafas remaja ini sama-sama memburu ketakutan atas apa yang tadi terjadi. Sasuke dan Sakura perlahan membuka mata, dan saling berpandangan "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Sakura" bisik Sasuke, _onyx_ nya benar-benar menyiratkan rasa khawatir sekaligus cemas. Sakura menggangguk dan mengedarkan pandangannya

Tunggu

"Teman-teman kemana?" ucap Sakura tak percaya. Kemana Ino, Sai, Hinata dan Naruto pergi? Kenapa dilorong ini hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura saja? "S-sasuke- _kun_ … mereka…"

"Kita pergi sekarang Sakura!" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk berlari. Nafas keduanya tampak terputus-putus kepanikan kini benar-benar terlihat dikedua wajah sepasang kekasih ini. Namun belum sempat Sakura dan Sasuke sampai kepintu keluar. Sosok wanita berbaju pengantin sudah berdiri dihadapannya, lengkap dengan _cerurit_ tajam ditangan kanannya. Sosok itu tertawa sambil menyeringai

" _Kalian berdua akan mati disini…"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ehehe, haii berjumpa lagi dengan Saraa dinew fic XD. Maaf ya aku bukannya ngelanjutin fic MC aku yang lain malah buat yang baru._. kwkkw. Dan maaf juga kalau misalnya fic ini kurang kerasa kesan horror dan misterynya, ini fic pertamaku dengan gendre horror dan misteri dan aku masih belajar :D chapter 1 sengaja aku buat pendek, karna waktu senggang yang lumayan banyak. tapi tenang aja. Fic ini Cuma sampe dua atau tiga chap aja *mungkin* ide untuk membuat fic ini datang ketika aku lagi jalan-jalan diGramedia sama temen-temen. Pas lihat dirak-rak buku edisi horror, ide ini langsung *cring* muncul gitu aja XD_

 _Woke, berkenan memberikan review berupa kritik dan saran atas fic ini? Arigatou_

 _-Saura Uchiha_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura memekik saat melihat sosok menyeramkan itu menjilat permukaan bibirnya sendiri yang membiru karna tak memiliki darah. Takut, dia sungguh takut. Ini sama seperti kejadian dimimpinya. Sosok itu. Ceruritnya sangat sama. luka yang menganga dilehernya. Sangat sama persis. Apakah dia juga akan dihabisi seperti didalam mimpinya? Tidak! Dia tidak mau mati ditangan sosok yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. "S-Sasuke-kun. Kita harus pergi dari sini!" pekik Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar. Jelas sekali kalau kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu sedang sangat ketakutan_

" _ **Khu.. hu.. hu.. pergi kemana Sakura? kau akan menemaniku kan? Disini…"**_

" _Makhluk brengsek! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Sakura walau hanya sedikit!" geram Sasuke. Walaupun pemuda tampan ini sedang dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa takut. Tapi, jika sosok ini berani menyentuh Sakura-nya apalagi melukainya. Sasuke tak akan pernah memaafkannya_

" _ **Makhluk brengsek? Khuhuhu.. brengsek? Kurasa orang-orang diluar sana yang brengsek.. mereka membunuhku…"**_

" _T-tolong lepaskan kami! Kami bahkan tidak mengenalmu! A-apakah aku punya salah padamu!? Siapa kau sebenarnya hah!?" sudah cukup! Sakura tak mau terlihat lebih jauh lagi dengan sosok dihadapannya ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang kena imbasnya seperti ini!?_

" _ **Aku… adalah calon istri…"**_

 _Sakura menegakkan telinganya baik-baik, menunggu sosok ini meneruskan ucapannya. Sama seperti Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ketakutan dan kepanikan masih terasa didalam lorong gelap nan kusam ini._

" _ **Ayahmu…"**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Old Building**_

 _ **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story: Miina Cherry**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Alternate Universe, Typo, Horror, Mistery, Romance. Etc**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Old Building chapter 2…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"B-bagaimana ini Naruto _-kun_? Kenapa kita tiba-tiba bisa berada didalam ruangan ini?" bisik Hinata. Hei Hinata, tahukah kau bahwa kekasihmu ini sedang ketakutan setengah mati? Lihat saja, pandangan Naruto kosong menatap kearah depan –tepatnya kearah rak-rak buku dihadapannya. Setelah ada goncangan dilorong tadi. Entah kenapa saat Naruto dan Hinata membuka mata, tiba-tiba mereka berdua langsung ada didalam ruangan pengan nan gelap yang menurut Hinata adalah sebuah perpustakaan. Terlihat dari rak-rak yang didalamnya berisi buku-buku yang sudah using

"Aku.. tidak tahu _hime_ … ini aneh." Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dengan tatapan takut-takut. "Tapi tenang saja. apapun yang terjadi.. aku akan selalu melindungimu. Hinata" ucap Naruto meyakinkan

Ucapan Naruto yang tadi mau tak mau membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya, Hinata disini tidak sendiri. Ada kekasihnya –walau sedikit penakut, yang senantiasa disamping Hinata. "Tapi.. ruangan ini terkunci Naruto- _kun._ Bagaimana kita keluar?" Naruto menggidikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu. Benar. Pintu disini terkunci, tadi Naruto sempat mencoba membukanya dengan didobrak tapi gagal

"Kita coba lihat sesuatu disini.. siapa tahu ada kunci yang tersimpan disini dan kita bisa keluar. Atau juga hal yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk tentang sosok misterius itu." Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, sementara sebelah tangannya menerangi ruangan itu dengan senter yang dia bawa. Yah setidaknya satu senter itu berguna sedikit untuk membantu penglihatannya

Kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu berjalan bersama-sama berkeliling dari rak buku yang pertama ke yang lain. Sesekali tangan Hinata yang bebas menyentuh buku-buku yang sudah ditutupi oleh debu itu. Hinata bergidik. Buku-buku ini dan ruangannya benar-benar mirip dengan keadaan yang sering dia lihat difilm-film _horror_. "Eh tunggu! Naruto- _kun_! Lihat ini!" Hinata berkata sambil mengambil selembar kertas yang berada dibawah lantai. Kertas itu sudah menguning tandanya kertas itu sudah lama berada disini. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tapi… tunggu! itu bukan kertas. Melainkan sebuah foto. Seketika iris _biru shappire_ nya terbelalak memandang tak percaya kearah foto yang kini sedang dipegang oleh Hinata. Sama halnya dengan gadis berambut _ungu gelap_ ini. Iris _lavender_ Hinata juga terbelalak tak percaya kearah foto yang kini dia pegang. Didalam foto itu menampilkan dua orang dengan rambut yang berbeda, satu perempuan, yang satunya laki-laki. Dan itu….

"I-ini 'kan…. Ayah Sakura?"

 _ **oOo**_

"Ini salahku.. ini salahku! Semua ini salahku Sai- _kun_! Jika aku tidak menyuruh teman-teman kita kesini. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Hiks"

Sai menatap khawatir kearah Ino yang kini berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya frustasi. Keduanya kini berada disebuah ruangan –yang diperkirakan sebuah kamar. Tapi tempat ini tidak dapat sama sekali disebut kamar. Tempatnya sangat kotor dan juga pengap. Bau anyir darah dan juga bau-bau aneh berkumpul ditempat ini. Hanya saja terdapat satu kasur berukuran _king size_ disini yang bahkan sudah tak berbentuk. Ruangan ini tidak terkunci tapi pintunya tak bisa terbuka karna macet. Sempat beberapa kali Sai coba buka tapi selalu gagal. Pintu ini seperti ada yang menahan dari luar

"Sudahlah Ino. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Lebih baik kita coba buka pintu ini lagi, dan cepat keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" ucap Sai sambil mengelus pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Tidak tega melihat kekasih pirangnya ini terpuruk dan menangis disini "Jangan menangis ya? Kita akan keluar dan menyelamatkan teman-teman secepatnya"

Ino mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap Sai dengan tatapan memohon, Ino tau. Sai juga sekarang sedang dalam rasa takut, tapi pemuda itu entah bagaimana caranya dapat menutupi semua itu dengan ekspresi _stoic_ nya "Baiklah…" Ino berdiri dan membersihkan matanya dari sisa-sisa tetesan air mata yang tadi sempat jatuh melewati pipinya "Ayo kita selamatkan teman-teman!"

Saat Ino berniat untuk berbalik dan kembali mencoba membuka pintu itu.. tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan memilukan dari tembok yang tepat berada disebelah kirinya. Itu… suara Sakura!

" _KYYAAAAA! TIDAK JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADAKU! KUMOHONN!"_

 _BRUK DRAG_

" _TIDAAAKK! KUMOHOON JANGAANN!"_

"SAKURAAAAA! SAII ITU SAKURAAA! DIA BERADA TEPAT DISEBELAH KITAAA! KITA HARUS MENOLONGNYA! TIDAK SAKURA! HIKS.." Ino panik saat mendengarkan suara teriakan melengking Sakura yang dilengkapi dengan suara yang riuh seperti benda-benda jatuh. Sai juga ikut panik, apalagi suara Sakura disebrang sana seperti sangat amat dilanda ketakutan –terlihat dari suaranya yang bergetar. Tapi kenapa hanya suara Sakura saja? kemana Sasuke!?

"Pintu sialan!"

 _BRAAKK!_

Dengan satu kali tendangan, pintu yang macet itu berhasil terbuka oleh Sai. Dengan khawatir yang sudah memuncak sampai ubun-ubun Ino dan Sai dengan cepat berlari keluar, ternyata diluar ruangan ini adalah lorong, dan didepan pintu sebelah ruangan yang tadi terdapat suara teriakan Sakura tadi, ada Sasuke yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Dapat Ino dan Sai lihat dengan jelas, Sasuke sekarang sangat panik, sangat amat panik. Sebelumnya belum pernah mereka lihat Sasuke yang biasanya berekspresi datar nan dingin itu sangat panik seperti ini

"SAKURA! HEH MAKHLUK BRENGSEK! KELUARKAN SAKURA!"

Teriakan Sasuke seolah menyadarkan mereka. Sai dan Ino dengan cepat berlari "Ada apa ini Sasuke!?" tanya Ino _to the point_

"Sakura… Sakura didalam! Makhluk itu menyeretnya masuk dan entah bagaimana caranya pintu sialan ini tak bisa kubuka! Tolong kumohon! Aku takut Sakura kenapa-kenapa!"

Sumpah demi apapun. Jika sekarang sedang dalam keadaan normal. Sai ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat amat _out of character_ -nya sehari-hari. Tapi ini berbeda, bukan saatnya untuk tertawa. Mereka harus segera menolong Sakura yang nyawanya sedang terancam didalam sana "Kita harus menolongnya! Ayo Sasuke! Kita coba buka pintunya sekali lagi!" setelah mengambil ancang-ancang Sai dan Sasuke dengan cepat menendang pintu itu bersamaan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pintu laknat ini masih belum terbuka. Sekali lagi, mereka mendengar suara jeritan Sakura dari dalam

" _KYAAAA TIDAK! JANGAN! KUMOHON! MAAFKAN AKU ATAU SIAPAPUN! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"_

"SETAN SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil menendang-nendang pintu yang sampai saat ini belum terbuka. Ketegangan terjadi disini. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto dan Hinata datang sambil terengah-engah dari arah kanan lorong.

" _TEMEE!_ SAI! INO! Akhirnya aku temukan juga! Dimana Sakura- _chan_!?" ucap Naruto dengan cepat

"Untung kau datang! Cepat bantu aku dan Sasuke untuk mendobrak pintu ini sekarang!"

"E-eh!?"

"CEPAT _DOBE_!"

"OKE-OKE! AYO!"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan _onyx_ nya menemukan benda yang mungkin dapat dia pakai untuk membuka pintu itu. "Pakai kayu besar itu. Aku didepan, Sai ditengah, dan Naruto dipaling belakang. Mengerti?"

Naruto dan Sai mengganguk kemudian menggambil posisi seperti yang tadi Sasuke instrupsikan. "Ayo!"

 _DRUAK!_

Masih gagal

"Lagi!"

 _DRUAK!_

Masih belum

"LEBIH KERAS!"

 _DRUAK!_

 _BRAK!_

"Berhasil!" Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Begitupun dengan teman-teman yang lain. Dengan cepat mereka masuk. Tapi pemandangan didalam sini sungguh membuat mereka tercengang, sekaligus menahan nafas. Seketika amarah Sasuke memuncak keubun-ubun

"SETAN BRENGSEK!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari sambil membawa kayu tadi dan menahan ayunan _cerurit_ sosok hantu itu sebelum sukses mengenai Sakura. sungguh. Tadi itu hampir saja. Sakura yang tergeletak dibawah dengan dahi yang mengeluarkan darah, dan diatasnya sosok misterius itu sedang menyeringai sambil bersiap mengayunkan _cerurit_ nya –bersiap membacok Sakura namun takdir berkata lain. Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya. Teman-teman yang lain juga dengan cepat berlari dan mendekati Sakura yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya karna banyak mengeluarkan darah lewat keningnya yang terluka

"Sakura- _chan_! Kau tak apa-apa!?"

Ini Naruto yang bodoh atau bagaimana? Jelas-jelas Sakura terluka dan hampir pingsan, malah bertanya tak apa-apa. _Hhh~_ Naruto-Naruto~

"Sai! Cepat bawa Sakura keluar! Setan sialan ini biar aku yang urus sebentar!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap nyalang kearah sosok wanita yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Sai dengan cepat menggendong Sakura dibelakang punggungnya kemudian keluar disusul dengan Ino dan Hinata. Kini tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada didalam ruangan beserta 'sisetan sialan' yang disebut Sasuke

" _Kalian mengganggu saja anak-anak…"_

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan bersiap mendekati sosok itu tapi keburu dihalang oleh Naruto. Naruto member intrupsi agar diam dan jangan bertindak gegabah. _Tumben Naruto menjadi pemberani seperi ini. Biasanya Naruto akan langsung kabur melihat sosok setan seperti ini_ , fikir Sasuke. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang serius membuat Sasuke diam.

"Hei. Aku memang tak mengenal siapa dirimu. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau punya hubungan dengan _**Sasori**_. Benar 'kan?" Naruto berkata lantang tanpa ada rasa takut atau gugup apapun.

Terlihat sosok itu tercengang, tapi tak lama kemudian sosok itu mendesis _"Jangan pernah kau sebut sibajingan itu didepanku anak kecil. Atau kau mau aku bunuh?..."_

"PRESETAN DENGAN ITU! Kau hampir membunuh salah satu teman kami! Akan aku kirimkan kau keneraka jika kau benar-benar membunuh Sakura- _chan_!" teriak Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke melongo tak percaya. Tadi saat terpisah Naruto tak kerasukan apapun 'kan? Kenapa teman penakutnya ini bisa se-berani-ini sekarang? Sasuke dan Naruto dengan cepat berlari keluar saat merasakan aura dari sosok itu semakin menakutkan. Kedua anak lelaki remaja itu berlari sambil terengah-engah. Sekali lagi, Sasuke dibuat bingung oleh sikap Naruto tadi. Kenapa Naruto tau kalau sosok itu ada hubungan dengan Sasori? Dan tunggu… Sasori itu 'kan… Ayahnya Sakura?

 _ **oOo**_

"Syukurlah kalian sudah keluar dengan selamat" Hinata bernafas lega saat melihat dua orang temannya keluar dari gerbang tanpa luka sedikitpun. Naruto dengan cepat menampilkan cengiran biasanya untuk Hinata

"Tentu saja- _ttebayo_!"

"Sasuke! Sakura tak sadarkan diri! Sebaiknya kita segera membawa Sakura kerumah sakit!" ujar Ino cepat. Sasuke dengan segera menoleh kearah Sakura, dan benar saja. kekasih _soft pink_ nya itu pingsan dengan wajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa Sakura kerumah sakit. Kalian sebaiknya pulang" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil alih Sakura didalam gendongan Sai, dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya sejenak "Sudah jam 11 malam."

"Tapi Sasu-"

"Aku duluan."

Sebelum Ino meneruskan kata-katanya, Sasuke dengan cepat berlari sambil bergumam _tahan sebentar Sakura, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja_ yang sangat jelas terdengar oleh pendengaran teman-teman semua. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi sambil memandang punggung Uchiha bungsu itu yang semakin menjauh "Sebaiknya kita pulang dan dengarkan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Ayo Ino" ucap Sai sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ino. Ino menggangguk pelan dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah Sai setelah memberi kata _kami duluan_ pada Hinata dan Naruto

"Nah _Hime_. Kita harus benar-benar menolong Sakura-c _han_ " bisik Naruto

Hinata menggangguk. "Iya. Hantu itu.. benar-benar berbahaya."

Naruto terdiam, kemudian berkata "Baiklah. Tak enak juga berlama-lama disini. Ayo kita pulang"

Setelah mereka bubar dan pergi kemasing-masing beda tujuan. Sosok wanita itu menatap dari dalam jendela, lengkap dengan seringaiannya yang terkesan jahat _"Sakura.. maupun Sasori.. dan kalian semua.. harus menemaniku disini…"_

 _ **oOo**_

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah rasa sakit dikeningnya. Ah, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kini _emerald_ nya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Putih. Itulah yang dilihatnya sekarang, dan bau yang kini terhirup dipernafasannya adalah bau _khas_ obat-obatan. Sakura dapat menebak dimana dirinya sekarang. Rumah sakit

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura menoleh kearah samping saat suara familiar itu terdengar. Sasuke. Dengan tampak yang acak-acakan itu tersenyum kearahnya. "S-sasuke? Ukh." Kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit sekali? Tepat saat Sakura mencoba untuk duduk, nyeri dikepala –lebih tepatnya keningnya itu semakin terasa "K-keningku kenapa?"

"Keningmu luka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, lebih baik jangan dulu bergerak ya" ucap Sasuke halus. Sakura meraba keningnya, benar sakit sekali, dan sepertinya keningnya sekarang itu diperban. "Kau harus banyak istirahat sayang."

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura terdiam, mencoba mengingat apa yang membuat keningnya sampai sesakit ini. Tiba-tiba _emerald_ nya terbelalak "H-hantu itu…. Kemana dia!?" Sakura dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi tidak dia temukan sosok yang tadi berniat membunuhnya

Sasuke dengan pelan mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas "Dia sudah tidak ada. Kau aman sekarang. Tidak usah memikirkan setan sialan itu lagi. Dia hampir membunuhmu dan membuat keningmu terluka"

"T-tapi dia-"

"Sstt! Kau istirahat saja ya"

Sakura terdiam sambil menatap kearah Sasuke. Lebih baik menuruti perintah kekasihnya saja, kasihan juga melihat Sasuke dengan tampilan acak-acakannya sekarang "Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke- _kun_? Wajahmu terlihat lesu sekali" sebelah tangan Sakura terangkat dan menyentuh pipi kanan Sasuke yang sekarang sedikit kotor

"Hn" Sasuke tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Sakura yang berada dipipinya "Aku tidak apa-apa. Justru keadaanmu yang harus dipertanyakan bodoh"

Sakura cemerut, kenapa dirinya disebut bodoh? Dia kan hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke "Aku tidak bodoh kok. Dan keadaanku baik-baik saja seperti yang Sasuke- _kun_ lihat" ujar Sakura

Sasuke terkekeh "Baiklah nona, dan sekarang jangan berkata apa-apa lagi lalu cepatlah istirahat ya" sebelum Sakura mengucapkan kata lagi, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Sakura terdiam kaget karna Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba, walaupun sudah biasa berciuman dengan Sasuke tapi tetap saja jantung dan wajahnya selalu bekerja dan menampilkan hal yang tidak biasa, lama-lama saat Sasuke memberikan lumatan Sakura mulai membalas. Tapi ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuat ciuman itu terlepas "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat aku melihat kau terluka dengan banyak darah yang keluar. Jadi sekarang tidur ya? Aku akan membelikan obat untukmu"

Sakura mengganguk malu-malu "B-baiklah"

Sasuke tersenyum dan beranjak untuk mencari obat yang dikatakannya tadi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hantu itu? Kenapa dia terlihat marah sekali pada Sakura? kenapa dia sangat bernafu ingin membunuhnya? Argh! Padahal seingatnya, Sakura tak mempunyai musuh, tapi kenapa hantu itu terlihat begitu membencinya?.

 _Nyuutt!_

"A-aduh" Sakura meringis sambil memegang keningnya yang terasa sakit tadi. _Hhh_ , memikirkan perihal hantu itu malah semakin membuat keningnya sakit. Apa mungkin hantu itu dendam padanya karna suatu hal? Atau dia itu adalah mantan Sasuke dulu? Atau dia itu… memiliki hubungan dengan keluarganya?

 _Syyuuuuu~_

Sakura merasakan sapuan angin halus tadi menerpa tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri, entah kenapa suasana dikamar rumah sakit ini berubah menjadi menakutkan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Jendela tertutup, pintu tertutup, juga _AC_ yang menyala dengan suhu kecil. Lantas, kenapa bisa ada angin yang berhembus tadi?

 _berfikir positif Sakura! itu hanya angin biasa!,_ batin Sakura meyakinkan.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur. Lagi, dirinya mencoba untuk berfikir positif dan tenang. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Bukan angin, tapi sebuah.. tepukan dibahunya. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh kebelakang, namun tak ada apa-apa disana.

Suasana benar-benar sudah tak bagus. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Sakura. _oh ayolah!_ Masa iya hantu itu mengikutinya sampai kerumah sakit? Tidak. "Ini hanya perasaanku saja! iya benar. Ini hanya halusinasi saja." gumam Sakura. perlahan tangan mungilnya menggambil selimut dan Sakura mulai membaringkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat –seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Sial, padahal _AC_ diruangan ini tak terlalu dingin, tapi kenapa Sakura merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar kedinginan? Perlahan, kelopak mata _emerald_ itu menutup. Tak lama. Hingga…

 _BRUK!_

Sakura dengan cepat bangun dan berteriak "KYAAA! S-SIAPA ITU!? SIAPA DISANA!?" yaampun. Apa lagi ini? Tadi dengan jelas terdengar seperti ada barang jatuh dengan keras. Tapi saat dilihat disini tak ada apa-apa, semua barang masih tersimpan rapih ditempatnya. Jadi? Apa yang jatuh tadi? " _Kami-sama.._ " Sakura bergumam dengan nada yang tersirat keresahan dan ketakutan yang sangat, -bergetar dan juga lirih. Bagaimana tidak takut? Pertama ada angin yang tak tahu dari mana munculnya. Kedua, ada tepukan dibahunya. Ketiga, suara benda jatuh.

Ini gila

Sakura benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. _Come on_! Kapan Sasuke datang!?

" _Khu.. hu.. hu.. Sakura…"_

 _DEG!_

 _DEG!_

"I-itu…"

Sakura dengan spontan menoleh kearah samping, arah dimana munculnya suara _horror_ yang tak ingin dia dengar saat ini.

 _Emerald_ nya sukses terbelalak.

"K-kau.."

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura…"_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **oOo**_

Sasuke berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Fikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Jika dulu dia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal _mistis_ , sekarang berbeda. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar melihat sosok misterius itu, dan bahkan _dia_ hampir membuat nyawa Sakura- _nya_ melayang. _Ck! Kuso_!, batin Sasuke. Tangannya yang memegang sekantung obat-obatan itu mengepal erat. Apa sih maunya hantu itu? Kenapa harus Sakura sasarannya!?

"Sialan!" desis Sasuke

Kini langkah kaki pemuda tampan itu berhenti didepan pintu kamar ruangan Sakura dirawat. Sasuke membuka pintu itu tanpa berfikiran aneh-aneh. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura yang terduduk diatas tempat tidur

"Sakura?"

Kini _onyx_ nya menatap aneh kearah Sakura yang menatap kosong kearah depan. _Emerald_ nya terlihat redup, dan tatapannya itu, benar-benar kosong. Entah apa yang Sakura lihat sekarang, apakah Sakura melamun? "Hei Sakura?" Sasuke mengibas-ibaskan tangannya keatas kebawah, namun tak ada respon dari Sakura. "Hei!"

"Ah! I-iya? Eh Sasuke- _kun_? Sudah sampai?" akhirnya. Setelah Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Sakura. gadis itu kembali sadar.

"Kau melamun"

"E-eh? Aku tidak kok"

Sasuke terdiam. Dari gerak-gerik Sakura, jelas ada yang tidak beres disini "Ada apa?"

Sakura terhenyak. Apakah dia harus bilang pada Sasuke tentang semuanya yang tadi dia alami? Tentang hantu itu yang datang kesini dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dan berinteraksi dengannya lewat fikirannya tadi? Tidak. Ini adalah masalah Sakura. tak ada hubungannya Sasuke. Iya, masalah ini harus Sakura yang menyelesaikannya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa kok" Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun bodohnya dia, karna tak ingat, bahwa Sasuke sangat pandai membaca ekspresi seseorang

"Kau bohong. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura"

"T-tidak, aku-"

"Katakan terus terang!"

Sakura menghela nafas. Berbohong pada kekasihnya memang bukan hal bagus, karna mau mengelak seperti apapun tetap tak bisa. Apalagi dengan sifat keras kepala Sasuke. Mustahil untuk berbohong pada Sasuke "Baiklah… Sasuke- _kun_ … dia datang, kesini.."

Sasuke tersentak "Dia? Hantu itu?"

Sakura menggangguk kecil. Rasa takut kini mulai datang lagi kehatinya, kebenaran yang dia dapat walau hanya sedikit petunjuk itu membuatnya kalang kabut. "S-Sasuke- _kun_ … dia… adalah.."

 _BRAK!_

"Sakura!?"

Pintu terbuka dengan kencang, dan menampilkan sosok ayah Sakura dengan tampang yang sangat berantakan. Sakura menoleh "A-ayah?"

Ayah Sakura –Sasori itu mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa "Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Apakah kepalamu masih sakit?"

"A-ayah. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula ada Sasuke- _kun_ yang menjagaku" jelas Sakura mencoba menenangkan sang ayah

Sasori menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum "Terimakasih, Sasuke"

"Sama-sama paman" Sasuke balas tersenyum.

"Oh iya" Sakura angkat bicara "Ada apa ayah kesini? Dan juga.. dari mana ayah tahu kalau aku ada dirumah sakit?"

Sasori menghela nafas dan meminjat pelan pangkal hidungnya. "Ayah kesini karna Yamanaka temanmu itu bilang kau kecelakaan kecil dan luka dikening hingga banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Jadi ayah kesini. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan Sakura?"

Sakura terkekeh "Ayolah ayah. Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet?" Sasori mendelik saat mendengar anak satu-satunya itu mengatainya cerewet. Dasar, tak tahu apa bahwa ayahnya ini sedang gelisah karna mendengar kabar kalau Sakura masuk rumah sakit? Malah ditertawakan. Dasar

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya dan juga – _ehem-_ calon mertua, yang tampak akrab. Sedang asyiknya melamun, getaran diponsel yang berada disaku celananya kembali menyadarkan Sasuke. "Maaf paman, Sakura. aku harus menggangkat telepon dulu" izin Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasori hanya menggangguk meng-iya-kan. Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan, setelah diluar dengan malas, Sasuke merongoh ponselnya dan meng-klik tombol hijau dilayar _touch screen_ ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya

"Hn?"

" _Teme! Kau dimana sekarang? Aku ada info penting!"_

" _Dobe_? Ada apa kau menelponku?" tanya Sasuke _to-the-point_. Uchiha yang satu ini memang tak suka berbasa-basi

" _Ini tentang hantu yang menerror Sakura-chan Teme! Aku ada sedikit informasi tentang hantu itu"_

"Hm?" alis Sasuke mengernyit, kenapa Naruto jadi semangat begini mencari info tentang hantu itu? "Apa _Dobe_?"

" _Begini Teme! Aku sudah dan Hinata, Ino dan Sai sebenarnya tidak pulang. Aku mencari orang yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan hantu itu. Dan ternyata ada! Hantu itu bernama Shion"_

"Ya lalu? Langsung keintinya _dobe!_ " ucap Sasuke tak sabaran. Naruto selalu saja berputar-putar jika berbicara. Tak bisakah dia langsung _to the point_?

" _Baiklah baik! Jadi begini Teme! Ini hanya prediksi aku dan teman-teman saja! menurut kami.. hantu itu ada hubungan dekat dengan paman Sasori"_

"Ayah Sakura?"

" _Benar! Dan sepertinya juga…. Hantu itu adalah calon istri paman Sasori dimasa lalu yang gagal menikah dengan paman waktu itu"_

"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa alasan hantu itu meneror Sakura hanya karna dia balas dendam pada ayahnya? Konyol! Tapi kenapa berimbas pada Sakura hah?" nada bicara Sasuke sedikit naik. Emosinya mulai terpancing dengan prediksi bodoh Naruto

" _Aku juga tidak tahu teme! Yasudah! Nanti saja aku bicarakan padamu besok disekolah. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul 3 malam. Kau tidak tidur teme?"_

"Berisik _dobe_. Sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku?"

" _Sejak tadi aku menanyakannya"_

"Bodoh!"

 _Tuuutt.. tuuttt_

Panggilan telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh lagi dengan sahabat kuningnya yang berisik. Lebih baik disudahi saja. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, mengantuk? Tentu saja. dia belum tidur dari siang dan sekarang pukul 3 malam belum tidur. Pusing? Tentu. Capek? Apalagi. Tapi ini semua demi kekasih _pink_ nya yang sedang dalam masalah.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengirim pesan pada kakaknya –Uchiha Itachi. Bahwa hari ini tidak tidak akan pulang karna ada masalah. Setelah dirasa selesai, Sasuke men- _send_ pesan itu dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ketembok belakang.

 _Hari yang melelahkan…_

 _ **oOo**_

Sakura terdiam. Berargumen dengan ayahnya tak akan kunjung reda. Ayahnya ini walaupun laki-laki tapi tetap saja mulutnya itu sama seperti perempuan jika sudah menasehati. _Hhh_ , Sakura memandang kearah jendela disamping kirinya. Kini kepalanya terasa berat. Setelah hantu itu merasukinya. Sakura bisa tahu betul perasaan apa yang dirasakan hantu itu. Rasa kecewanya, amarahnya, kesedihannya, dan kesakitan yang dirasakan hantu itu. Sakura paham, hantu itu hanya butuh teman untuk menemaninya dirumah tua itu. Tapi, dengan cara membunuh itu tak baik bukan? Dan lagi, jika sedang bersama dengannya. Hantu itu bisa berubah agak baik, tapi sesaat kemudian bisa berubah menjadi sangat marah. Kenapa?

Tapi sampai saat ini Sakura belum paham. Siapa hantu itu? Dan ada hubungan apa dengannya?

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat _tragedy_ yang terjadi dirumah tua itu tadi malam. Tanpa diduga, suatu bisikanpun masuk kedalam pendengarannya

" _Aku ini ibumu Sakura…."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _HAAIII Minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan Miina diOB chapter 2. Mwehehe maaf ya updatenya telat banget. Padahal wordsnya Cuma sampe 3.500 + kwkwkw XD dan maaf lagi… sepertinya ini bakalan sampe 5 chap-_- padahal dichap awal Miina bilangnya Cuma sampe 2 atau 3 chap-_-. Dan maaf lagi /plak/ kalau ceritanya ganyambung begini ya. Ehehe Miina sendiri bingung karna ini yang pertama kalinya nulis fic dengan gendre misteri.. nah misterynya kerasa gakyah? Engga kali ya? Yawdah:')_

 _ **Balasan beberapa review:**_

 _ **misakiken:**_ _eh? Masa sih ceritanya keren? Kwkwk syukur deh kalau sukses membuat anda deg-deg'an XD /ditamvol/ btw makasih ya reviewnya. Review lagi?;;)_

 _ **ikalutfi97:**_ _aah masa sih kak? /blushing/ kwkwk makasih loh mwehehe:D makasih juga reviewnya~ review lagi?;;)_

 _ **zielavienaz96:**_ _iya ya? Temen-temennya SasuSaku kemanaa? /celingak-celinguk/ mwehehehe jawabannya ada dichapter ini XD /plak/ makasih reviewnya kak X3 review lagi?;;)_

 _ **ayunejung:**_ _ehehehe engga maksud buat kakak merinding kok XD aih syukur kalau ficnya berasa ya dihati kakak;') makasih reviewnya~ review lagi?;;)_

 _ **kawagase Aoi:**_ _aih maaf kak._. Miina emang gajago buat fic dengan gendre Horror._. ini baru pertama dan baru belajar XD gomennasai yaa. Btw makasih reviewnya~_

 _ **mc-kyan:**_ _gore? Kayak pembunuhan gitu ya? Okedeh XD saran kakak aku terrapin mwehehe. Masa sih merinding? Aaaa syukurlaah X3 makasih reviewnyaa~_

 _ **L. kim:**_ _ehehe iya nih kak XD buat cerita baruu. Masa sih keren? Makasih kakk X/D kayaknya sampe 5 chapter deh._. dannn… tebakan kakak benerr! Hantunya itu Shion XD /nahloh/ masalahnya ituu… rahasiaaa XD dan Sasuke juga mau dibunuh ada alasannya tersendiri, teman-temannya ini ada dihati aku kak ;;) /ditamvar/ kwkwkw abaikan. Makasih reviewnyaa XD_

 _ **Memez .pramezti:**_ _bwehehehe ini udah lanjut kok qaqa XD makasih ya reviewnyaa XD #kecupbalik /eh?_

 _ **Jesslyn Tjiang:**_ _aahh makasih kak X/D ini udah lanjut kok^^ makasih reviewnyaa~_

 _ **Spesial thanks to:**_

 _FiaaATiasrizqi, Herawaty659, adora13, Sasara Keiko, akrim. Kerenz, adrienna, Gest, Otaku prince1989, CherrySand1, Guntur708, achi, Zakiaa427_

 _Makasih juga untuk silent readers yang udah baca, untuk yang memfollow dan memfavorite fic ini;') akhir kata…._

 _Review?_

 _Sign_

 _Miina Cherry_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tidak! Jangan! Hiks.. Lepaskan aku! Kumohon!"_

 _Iris violetnya menatap kearah dua orang lelaki didepannya dengan tatapan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Badannya bergetar, air mata tak henti-hentinya turun melewati pipi sang wanita yang kini tersudut dengan lutut yang mengeluarkan darah. Baju pengantin putih yang ia kenakan sudah kotor akibat debu dan darah dari luka sayatan yang berada disetiap jengkal tubuhnya. Rambut yang tadinya ia sanggul rapi, kini terurai berantakan._

 _Salah satu lelaki berkacamata itu berjongkok menatap sang wanita dengan hina. "Pelacur sepertimu tak pantas hidup." lelaki itu memberi kode pada temannya. Seakan mengerti, yang diberi kode itu ikut mendekat dan memberikan sebuah benda pada sikacamata. "Akan segera kuakhiri hidupmu. Shion.."_

 _Shion histeris saat kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh salah satu lelaki tersebut, sedangkan lelaki yang satunya berada diantara kedua pahanya dilebarkan secara paksa. Wanita malang itu diterlentangkan dilantai, kedua kakinya meronta. "TIDAKK! TOLOONNGG!"_

 _Kedua lelaki itu tertawa. Dan..._

 _BREETT_

 _CLEP._

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Gaun pengantinnya disobek dengan sekali tarikkan, dan liang kewanitaannya ditusuk oleh pisau hingga masuk sepenuhnya. Sakit.. Sangat sakit. Shion menggelengkan kepalanya secara brutal, menangis sejadi jadinya, berharap mendapatkan belas kasihan kedua orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenali, kini menyiksa dirinya secara tidak manusiawi. Belum selesai sampai disana, pisau yang tadi hanya ditusukkan, kini lelaki itu tarik hingga perut rata Shion, membuat luka tersebut menganga lebar._

 _"GYAAAAAAAA! SAKIT! AMPUNI AKU!"_

 _"Dia berisik."_

 _CRAASSHHHH!_

 _Darah bercipratan kemana mana, mengotori wajah ayu Shion yang kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Saat lelaki yang menahan kedua tangannya mengayunkan cerurit yang dia bawa, dan dengan sekali gerakan leher jenjang wanita malang itu tersayat._

 _Shion mati, dengan mata serta mulut yang terbuka. Tubuh indahnya yang dahulu dipuja kaum adam sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Dirinya dibunuh secara tragis didalam rumahnya sendiri. Dihari pernikahan yang harusnya menjadi hari terbahagianya, malah menjadi hari kematiannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Old Building**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miina Cherry**

 **Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Alternate Universe, Typo, Horror, Mistery, Romance, mendekati Gore mungkin, Etc.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Old Building chapter 3…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoo, _Temeee_!."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat saat mendengar teriakan teman kecilnya dari arah belakang. Dengan malas Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh "Hn?"

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya saat melihat tampang Sasuke saat ini. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut –meskipun Sasuke tetap tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Naruto tahu, pemuda _dark blue_ didepannya pasti kurang tidur karna menemani Sakura dirumah sakit. Tentu saja, Sasuke baru tidur jam empat dini hari tadi, dan bangun jam enam untuk pulang kerumahnya lalu bersiap-siap kesekolah.

Bersabarlah Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kabarmu _Tem_ –oi tunggu aku!" pemuda kuning jabrik itu berjalan mengejar Sasuke yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya malah berlalu begitu saja.

Sasuke mendengus "Jangan basa basi dengan 'ku, _Dobe_. Lagipula baru kemarin kita bertemu." Sasuke berbicara dengan pandangan yang fokus kearah depan.

Naruto tertawa kaku, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah iya, _Teme._ Bagaimana keadaan Sakura- _chan_ saat ini?"

"Baik."

"Setidaknya bicaralah lebih panjang ' _ttebayo_!"

"Hn."

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menggeram gemas sekaligus kesal. Berbicara dengan temannya yang satu ini membuatnya harus memutar otak untuk mencari topik obrolan. Namun sesaat kemudian Naruto menjentrikkan jarinya. " _TEME_!"

"Jangan berteriak!"

"Oke. Maaf. Tapi, nanti sore kami akan menjenguk Sakura- _chan_ dan membicarakan perihal masalah kemarin."

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang datar kearah Naruto. "Lupakan masalah itu, _Dobe_."

"Tapi, _teme!_ Ini masalah serius!"

"Ch!" mengabaikan Naruto yang memanggil namanya, Sasuke berjalan dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Terlalu malas membahas topik tentang setan yang hampir membuat nyawa kekasihnya melayang.

Sasuke berjalan kekelasnya. Seperti biasa, gadis-gadis menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seolah ingin memakannya, dan Sasuke benci ditatap seperti itu. 'Membosankan.' fikirnya dalam hati. Duduk ditempat duduknya tepat dipojok dekat jendela. Pemuda raven itu menompang dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada meja. Sekolah tanpa Sakura ternyata terasa sangat sepi, dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan cium hai selamat pagi seperti biasa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura didepan loker gadis itu. Onyxnya menatap kosong kearah jendela yang menghadap langsung pada lapangan sekolah.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, kelopak matanya terbuka agak lebar lalu memicing untuk memperjelas objek yang dia lihat sekarang. Siapa perempuan yang sedang berdiri didekat pohon itu? Dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah ini. Baju yang ia kenakan berupa kain putih sampai setengah betis, rambut pirang, dan iris lavendernya.

Sasuke terkesiap. Itu.. Hantu tadi malam. Hanya saja, rupanya saat ini terlihat biasa. Sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tidak menggunakan gaun pengantin dan membawa ceruritnya.

Sosok itu tiba-tiba menatap kearah Sasuke yang berada dilantai tiga, dan tersenyum–bukan. Menyeringai.

Seketika bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang, keringat tipis mengalir dipelipisnya. Saat sosok itu menggerakkan tangan putih pucatnya dileher, dari kiri kekanan. Seolah sedang memberi isyarat. Lalu sebuah bisikan kecil terdengar tepat ditelinga kiri Sasuke.

 _ **"Tunggu saatnya..."**_

 **oOo**

Sakura membolak-balikkan majalah yang dibacanya dengan raut bosan. Ah, dirinya bosan hanya duduk ditempat tidurnya dan tak melakukan apapun selain membaca majalah dan melamun. Suasana dirumah sakit sesekali membuat gadis ini menggidik ketakutan, entah karena apa. Sakura sangat ingin pulang, namun Sasori–ayahnya–melarang Sakura pulang untuk hari ini. Dia berkata, bahwa Sakura lebih baik pulang besok.

Keningnya yang sempat diperban itu kini hanya diberi kapas dengan plester sebagai perekatnya. Walau dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian pasien. Kadang, Sakura tak habis fikir padahal hanya luka ringan. Tapi Sasori maupun Sasuke mengganggap ini hal serius. Ckck.

Tangan gadis itu terulur mengambil ponselnya yang dia simpan dimeja samping ranjang. Mengotak-atik benda itu tak lama, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya, yang menanyakan keadaannya. Dengan cepat, Sakura membalas semua pesan yang masuk dengan bahagia. Baru sehari saja tidak masuk sekolah, sudah hampir dua belas pesan masuk dari orang yang berbeda. Terkecuali empat diantaranya dari Sasuke, dan membaca salah satunya.

 _From: Sasuke._

 _Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, sayang? Kuharap sudah membaik. Kau tahu, aku bosan disekolah tanpamu. Harusnya tadi aku membolos dan menemanimu. Oh ya, jam 4 nanti aku kesana._

 _13.34._

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Berarti satu jam lagi Sasuke akan datang. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selagi Sasuke belum datang? Satu jam itu akan terasa sangat lama jika dirinya hanya terdiam diatas tempat tidur.

Dengan pelan, Sakura bangkit dengan sedikit memegangi keningnya. Mungkin berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit cukup menarik, fikirnya. Berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sore ini tampak lenggang, hanya satu atau dua orang yang terlihat disini. Tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun, Sakura mulai melangkah keluar gedung rumah sakit. Karena kebetulan dirumah sakit ini terdapat taman kecil, untuk para pasien menghibur diri.

Belum sampai Sakura ketempat tujuannya, sebuah tangan putih kekar menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang dan sontak membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menoleh.

"S-sasuke- _kun_!? Astaga kau mengagetkan 'ku!" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menatap kearah Sakura datar. Kedua bola mata yang biasa menampilkan kehangatan saat bertemu dengan Sakura kini berbeda. Manik itu, terlihat kosong. Dan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat pucat sekarang. Membuat Sakura, sedikit...

Takut...

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil tapi tetap tak mengeluar sepatah kata apapun. Tangan Sasuke terangkat menggenggam tangan Sakura, kemudian menariknya agar gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya.

"T-tunggu! Sasuke _-kun_. Kita mau kemana?" Tak menjawab, Sasuke terus berjalan sampai mereka keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit. "Sa–"

"Ikut saja, Sakura."

Sakura merinding mendengar Sasuke menjawabnya, tapi bukan jawaban yang seperti Sakura inginkan. Sasuke memang menjawabnya, tapi entah salah lihat atau memang benar. Sakura melihat.

Sasuke menyeringai menyeramkan.

 **oOo**

Ditempat lain. Terlihat pemuda dark blue itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah minimarket dengan sekantung buah-buahan yang dibawanya. Sebelum menjenguk Sakura, Sasuke fikir alangkah baiknya jika dia datang dengan membawa sesuatu yang bisa sang kekasih makan. Dia melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul setengah empat sore. Sakura pasti sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama. Sasuke segera melaju ketempat Sakura, jika saja seseorang tidak memanggilnya.

" _Temee_!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Disebelah Naruto terlihat gadis berambut ungu gelap yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tampak tak perduli dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya membuat Naruto menggeram "Cih! Hei tunggu _Temee_! Kita jenguk Sakura- _chan_ bersama-samaa!" dua orang berbeda gender itu mengejar langkah Sasuke yang sengaja dilebar-lebar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. "Setidaknya tunggu kami! Kau ini tidak sopan - _ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto yang kini telah berada disamping Sasuke.

Hinata menatap kearah Sasuke sekilas, kemudian bertanya " _Ano_.. Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak bersama Ino- _chan_ dan Sai- _kun_?"

Sasuke menjawab singkat "Tidak."

"Mungkin mereka sudah berangkat kerumah sakit duluan, Hinata _-hime_." Hinata tersenyum mendengar Naruto berucap. "Hah, dasar mereka itu. Bukannya mereka sendiri yang bilang, akan berangkat bersama."

Sasuke memilih diam, tidak ada hujan ataupun angin. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa tidak enak. Gelisah, takut, dan cemas pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan yang ia fikirkan saat ini hanya satu. Sakura. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

 **oOo**

Sakura menahan nafasnya, emeraldnya terbelalak saat melihat kemana Sasuke membawanya. Kini, didepannya berdiri rumah megah yang kemarin malam mereka datangi. Gadis itu meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah. "S-sasuke- _kun_! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Tak menjawab lagi. Sasuke membuka gerbang rumah tersebut, dengan sebelah tangannya yang terus menarik Sakura secara paksa, lalu mulai memasuki area rumah angker itu.

Sekarang, rasa takut dan fikiran negative mulai merasuki Sakura. Kenapa Sasuke membawanya kesini? Dan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini? Bukankah kemarin, Sasuke melarang Sakura mati-matian untuk tidak melangkahkan kakinya kearea ini? Tapi kenapa, Sasuke sekarang malah membawanya?

Sasuke membuka pintu utama rumah tersebut, masih tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Sakura mulai berontak minta dilepaskan. "Sasuke _-kun_! Lepaskan aku!"

 _GYUT!_

"A-aw!" Sakura memekik pelan saat pergelangan tangan kanannya yang dipegang Sasuke dengan kencang. "S-sa..."

"Jangan berisik.."

 _DEG!_

Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya sempurna saat Sasuke mendesis tajam, dengan kedua onyxnya yang melihat sekilas kearah dirinya dengan tatapan marah. Apa yang telah Sakura lakukan pada Sasuke sehingga membuat dirinya marah dan membawa Sakura kesini? Dan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?!

 _Krieettt_

Suara pintu suatu ruangan terdengar saat Sasuke membukanya, dan itu... sangat menyeramkan bagi Sakura. Didalam ruangan ini, terdapat satu buah kasur berukuran king size yang diatasnya terdapat banyak bercak darah. Bau amis seketika memenuhi indra penciuman gadis merah muda yang kini mulai berontak lagi saat Sasuke menariknya masuk kedalam.

"Sasuke _-kun_! Tidak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak. Air mata mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Semakin Sakura berontak maka genggaman tangan Sasuke dipergelangan tangannya semakin mengencang. "Hiks! Tidak!"

Sasuke mendorong Sakura masuk, kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan keras. "Sakura..."

"Sasuke- _kun_! Menjauhlah dariku!" Sakura berlari dan mencoba membuka pintu itu yang entah bagaimana tidak bisa terbuka. Gadis malang ini mulai terisak, badannya bergetar saat Sasuke kembali menarik dan mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur. "Hiks! K-kau bukan Sasuke! Si-siapa kau!?" ujarnya dengan nada terputus-putus.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat, dengan seringaian yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Tangan pemuda itu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang dia pakai. "Aku, Sasuke. Lihat?" ucapanya pelan, seluruh kancing seragamnya sukses terbuka, kemudian Sasuke mulai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura kembali berdiri dan berniat berlari menuju pintu. Namun, Sasuke mendorongnya lagi keatas kasur, dengan tak diduga Sasuke menindih Sakura yang kini tidur terlentang. Sakura menjerit saat Sasuke merobek baju yang dia pakai. Sehingga membuat kancing-kancing pakaian pasien itu terlempar entah kemana. Menampilkan bra hitam yang Sakura pakai saat ini.

"HENTIKAANNNN!" Jerit Sakura saat dirasakan Sasuke mulai menciumi dadanya yang masih terbaluti bra. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Walaupun sebenarnya merontapun percuma. Kekuatan sosok diatasnya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Sakura yang bahkan baru saja sembuh dari lukanya. Air mata tak henti-henti keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Apakah Sasuke berniat memperkosanya ditempat ini? "TOLOONGGG!"

"Khu khu khu." sosok Sasuke itu berhenti, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa. "Kau takut? Bukankah kau mencintai 'ku? Seharusnya kau rela jika perawanmu kuambil."

"Tidak... KAU BUKAN SASUKE! KAU–Aghh!" Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat merasakan cekikan kuat dilehernya. Sasuke mencekiknya, sehingga membuat Sakura sulit sekali bernafas. Penglihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang. "L-le-pash! Akh!"

"Ekspresi yang sangat bagus." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. "Bagaimana jika benda ini masuk kedalam liang kewanitaanmu. Dan merobek perutmu?"

"Grhh!" Sakura mencoba membuka mata. "KYAAAAAA TIDAAKKK! SESEORANG TOLOOONGGG!" Sakura histeris saat melihat sosok diatasnya memegang sebuah pisau dan memainkannya seolah memang sedang mengancamnya. "Hiks! Kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu padaku!"

"Berteriak dan menangislah sesukamu..."

 **oOo**

"Kemana Sakura?"

Ketiga manusia dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda itu terlihat menatap satu sama lain dengan raut bingung. Tepat saat Sasuke membuka ruangan dimana seharusnya Sakura dirawat, ruangan itu kosong.

"Coba kau telepon dia, _teme_."

Sasuke menggangguk pelan menyetujui usul Naruto, berusaha menelepon Sakura. Seketika, suara nyaring terdengar diruangan ini. Sasuke mendekat, mencari asal suara nyaring tersebut terdengar. Kemudian Sasuke menggeram gusar saat menemukan ponsel Sakura yang disimpan diatas nangkas. "Dia meninggalkan ponselnya disini." lalu menutup sambungan telepon.

Hinata tampak memutar otaknya "Mungkin Sakura-chan sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit?" iris lavendernya menatap kearah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian "Kita tanya saja pada resepsionis."

Tanpa menunggu sepasang kekasih dihadapannya kembali bicara, Sasuke lebih dulu mendahului mereka menuju meja resepsionis. Perasaan cemas ini semakin membuncah saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak berada dikamarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah, Sasuke bertanya pada suster yang menjaga "Apakah, kau melihat pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" suster itu menatap kearah Sasuke dengan bingung. "Maksudku, gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang baru kemarin masuk."

Suster bernam- _tag_ Shizune tampak berfikir sejenak lalu berkata "Bukannya dia baru saja keluar bersamamu?"

Alis Sasuke mengernyit, kini dirinya yang bingung. "Maaf, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi melihat Haruno-san berjalan keluar. Dan melihat kalian berdua berada ditaman rumah sakit." jelasnya lebih rinci.

Sasuke memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Dia bahkan baru sampai ketempat ini, dan suster yang menjaga meja resepsionis itu berkata bahwa melihat Sakura berjalan bersamanya? Konyol. Apakah suster itu berhalusinasi atau bagaimana? "Begitu.. Baiklah, terimakasih." pemuda yang saat ini masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, menghampiri salah satu bangku yang tersedia dilorong rumah sakit dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Bagaimana bisa dirinya berada didua tempat yang berbeda? Itu tidak mungkin!

Tapi bagaimana jika yang dikatakan suster tersebut benar adanya?

Ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi dirinya begitu?

"Arghhh!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Kemana sosok Sasuke palsu membawa Sakura-nya pergi?

Naruto dan Hinata terlihat berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Sasuke- _kun_! Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menggadahkan kepalanya dengan kedua onyxnya yang menyiratkan rasa cemas "Sakura hilang..."

"A-apa?"

 **oOo**

Sosok yang menyerupai Sasuke itu tertawa keras, melihat wajah gadis dibawahnya yang saat ini dipenuhi luka memar. Bahkan disudut bibir Sakura mengalir darah segar. Kapas yang semula menutupi kening Sakura yang terluka kini terlepas, jeritan selalu terdengar setiap saat sosok Sasuke melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Sakura dengan keras. Beruntung Sasuke tidak, atau bahkan belum melakukan sesuatu dengan kewanitaannya menggunakan pisau tadi.

"Hiks. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!" ucap Sakura bergetar. Dia benci, Sakura benci kenapa makhuk diatasnya harus menyerupai Sasuke?! Kenapa? "Hiks! Beraninya kau... Beraninya kau menggunakan wujud Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke palsu itu menyeringai sinis. "Tentu saja, Untuk memudahkan diriku memancingmu kesini." jawabnya. Sasuke berdiri, dan berjalan kesudut ruangan lalu mengambil sebuah gergaji mesin. "Hahaha."

"Tidak..." Sakura bangkit walau dengan tertatih-tatih ketika Sasuke mendekat dengan gergaji mesin yang sudah menyala. Rasa sakit disekitar tubuhnya dia abaikan, Sakura ingin lari. Dia tak ingin mati ditangan makhluk brengsek ini. Tapi sepertinya, ini memang sudah takdir Sakura untuk mati. Kepalanya yang sempat terluka kemarin berdenyut nyeri, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Sakura terjatuh kebawah didepan lemari tua sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sasuke kini sudah berada dihadapannya, menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan puas. Lama kelamaan, sosok Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok wanita bergaun dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang, serta luka lehernya yang menganga. Itu Shion. " _ **Anakku yang malang.. Karna kelakuan bejat ayahmu 'lah kau lahir kedunia..**_ " desisnya.

"A-apa?" Sakura memandang sayu hantu yang kini berdiri didepannya. Meskipun kesadaran Sakura menipis tapi Sakura yakin dia tak salah lihat. Hantu itu, terlihat sedih? "K-kau... Apa benar kau itu.." berhenti sejenak, Sakura mengambil udara lewat mulutnya. "-ibuku?"

Kelopak mata Shion terbelalak, namun sesaat kemudian memandang sendu kearah Sakura yang sekarang tersenyum tipis. " _ **Aku memang ibumu. Walau kau lahir tanpa kehadiran ayahmu, aku menyayangimu bahkan melebihi nyawaku saat aku masih hidup..**_ " gergaji mesin itu mati, Shion kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, walau suaranya terdengar mengerikan. Tapi Sakura bertahan mati-matian agar kesadarannya tidak hilang. " _ **Aku tidak mau diam disini sendiri... Sakura.. Temani ibumu ini nak..**_ "

"Ibu..." _emerald_ nya kembali berkaca-kaca "Kau tahu, yang kau lakukan ini salah."

Shion menjauh dengan cara melayang, hantu itu secara perlahan kini terlihat seperti manusia normal pada umumnya, tidak ada luka apapun ditubuhnya. Walau wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. " _ **Ibu sebenarnya tidak tega melukaimu. Tapi, jika kau sayang pada ibumu. Bawa ayahmu kesini untuk menemani ibu...**_ "

Sakura menggeleng lemah "Memangnya apa.. Yang telah ayah lakukan pada ibu dulu?"

" _ **Ayahmu...**_ "

 _BRAK!_

"SAKURAAAA!"

Belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu ruangan kamar terbuka secara kasar disana terlihat Sai dan Ino memandang kearahnya dengan khawatir. Ino berlari dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, air mata tampak mengalir dikedua pelupuk mata Ino. Sedangkan Sai memandang penuh amarah serta benci pada Shion yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya.

"Sakuraa! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Sakura yang lembam dan memar-memar "Hantu sialan! Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada temanku! Hiks.. Sakura!" Shion masih terdiam, berangsur-angsur sosoknya menghilang meninggalkan tanda tanya dari Sai dan Ino yang bertatapan sekilas.

"Ino... Dia..." Sakura sedikit bergerak, tubuhnya saat ini sedang merasa kesakitan luar biasa. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Ino yang meninggalkan bekas air mata. "Aku..." Sakura tak tahan lagi. Kesadarannya sekarang sudah sepenuhnya hilang.

"SAKURAAA! SAI.. SAI! CEPAT BAWA DIA!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sai dengan cepat membawa Sakura kedalam gendongannya, dan berlari meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut. Sementara Ino tak henti-hentinya menangis.

 **oOo**

Naruto terus-menerus menenangkan Sasuke yang hendak menghajar dokter jaga dirumah sakit. Kan tidak lucu jika Sasuke dipenjara karena menghajar habis-habisan seorang dokter yang dituduh tak becus menjaga seorang pasien.

"Sudahlah _teme_! Aku yakin Sakura _-chan_ baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke menggeram, sudah hampir tiga jam Sakura belum kembali dan saat ini hari sudah mulai gelap. Kemana sebenarnya Sakura pergi!? "Tapi–"

"Minggir minggir!"

Sasuke, maupun Naruto dan Hinata tercengang saat melihat beberapa suster serta dokter–namun bukan yang tadi Sasuke akan hajar–berlari terburu-buru, dengan mendorong kasur khusus membawa pasien baru. Selain petugas medis ada dua orang diantaranya yang mereka kenali.. Itu Ino dan Sai. Lalu, yang membuat Sasuke seakan berhenti bernafas saat itu juga adalah... Sakura yang dibawa dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat saat Sakura dibawa kedalam ruangan ICU dan pintunya segera ditutup. _Onyx_ nya bergerak gelisah. "Sai. Sai! Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura!?" ujarnya sedikit berteriak, kedua tangannya bergetar memegang pundak Sai. Halisnya berkerut tanda pemuda itu sedang dilanda rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

Ino tak henti-hentinya menangis, membuat Naruto dan Hinata bingung apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. "Sai... Katakan sesuatu!" Naruto mulai geram saat melihat Sai yang tampak melamun tak menjawab. Hingga lelaki berkulit pucat itu membuka mulut.

"Telepon, paman Sasori sekarang juga. Naruto. Suruh dia kesini dan kabarkan bahwa Sakura kembali kecelakaan. Cepat." Naruto terlihat hendak protes, tapi saat melihat Sai yang berkata dengan raut serius membuatnya meneguk salivanya sendiri lalu menggangguk.

"SAI!" Sasuke berteriak dan mencengkram kerah baju Sai muak. Merasa tak dihiraukan, bungsu Uchiha ini gusar "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sasuke..." Sai memandang kearah Sasuke dengan intens "Ini semua.. Ulah hantu dirumah tua itu."

"A-ap–"

"Tadi sore.. Saat aku dan Sai berniat kerumah sakit.. Menjenguk Sakura. Kami melihat..." Ino yang tadi hanya terduduk lemas dikursi tunggu mulai berbicara walau sedikit terisak. "Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Entah kemana."

"Ino _-chan_? Apa maksudmu? Sasuke _-kun_ dari tadi bersama kami disini. Mencari Sakura _-chan_!" jawab Hinata sambil memegangi pundak Ino yang mulai sedikit rileks.

"Yang dikatakan Ino benar." kini Sai melanjutkan "Kami melihat Sasuke menarik Sakura. Karna penasaran, kami mengikuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka masuk kerumah tua itu. Kami bingung, untuk apa Sasuke membawa Sakura ketempat itu. Kami terus mengikutinya, sampai sosok yang kami yakin bukan Sasuke tersebut menyiksa Sakura diruang kamar rumah itu."

Semua orang disana terhenyak. Naruto sudah selesai menelpon Sasori dan mendekat. _Blue shappire_ nya menatap tak percaya kearah Sai. Lidah mereka semua terasa kaku walau hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun. Apalagi Sasuke, _onyx_ nya terlihat kosong sekarang. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya pada apa yang temannya ucapkan.

Ino mengusap pipinya yang dipenuhi air mata. "Kami panik, dan mencoba membuka pintu itu yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba tidak bisa terbuka. Lalu mencari alternative benda yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu. Tapi kami terlambat, saat kami berhasil masuk. Sakura sudah tersungkur dengan keadaan seperti tadi dan hantu wanita kemarin malam beberapa langkah didepannya.." gadis _blonde_ itu kembali terisak pelan.

"Setan sialan itu..." Sasuke menggeram berniat berlari namun ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kita tunggu Sakura- _chan_ sadar dulu, Sasuke."

 **oOo**

Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah ruangan bernuansa putih. Wajahnya yang semula memar-memar dan linu kini mulai membaik. Keningnya kembali diberi perban, hidung sampai mulutnya ditutup oleh alat untuknya bernafas dari tabung oksigen dan tangannya diberi selang infusan.

Sakura, gadis itu melenguh pelan untuk beberapa saat. Menunggu sampai semua nyawanya kembali berkumpul. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan secara perlahan. Ah iya, Sakura ingat kejadian yang membuat dirinya kembali tak berdaya seperti ini. Mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Sakura melepaskan alat bantu pernafasannya dengan sekali tarikkan. Seluruh badannya pegal luar biasa, dan wajahnya yang–ah tidak perlu dideskripsikan, kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana. Babak belur. Ungu bahkan membiru dibeberapa bagian. Gadis merah muda ini meringis saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh memar pada wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura tersentak saat sebuah suara baritone yang sangat dia kenal terdengar. Disana, didepan pintu Sasuke berdiri dengan memegangi sebuah kantung plastik. Sakura tak menjawab dan hanya memandangi Sasuke dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, dia masih trauma akan kejadian yang menimpanya. Sedikit perasaan takut kini menghampiri Sakura. Takut bahwa Sasuke yang saat ini juga bukan Sasuke yang asli.

Sasuke yang melihat jelas raut wajah Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekat. "Tak perlu takut. Ini aku."

Emeraldnya sedikit melunak, dengan canggung Sakura tersenyum–meski sedikit dipaksakan–dan memejamkan kelopak matanya saat tangan besar nan hangat Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepalanya. "Sasuke-kun..." kedua mata Sakura kembali terbuka, lalu memeluk Sasuke erat "Aku takut..."

Sasuke membalas pelukkan kekasihnya, mencium ubun-ubun Sakura, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan saat dirasakan tubuh mungil Sakura sedikit bergetar. "Sudahlah, kau aman bersamaku disini." bisiknya pelan. Sasuke sedikit merengganggkan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku.."

Kedua halis Sakura mengkerut "Maaf untuk apa? Sasuke-kun tidak salah."

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat kemudian mengusap pelan pipi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya "Maaf karna aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Sasuke tersenyum miris saat maniknya tak sengaja melihat kearah luka-luka Sakura. "Sampai akhirnya kau jadi begini.." gumamnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya gemas, dan membuat Sasuke menggaduh pelan. "Hihihi, ini bukan salah Sasuke-kun kok. Ini salahku, aku yang tak bisa membedakan mana dirimu yang asli."

"Kau harus tahu. Bahwa Sasuke yang asli akan memberimu ciuman walau singkat saat kita bertemu."

"Eh?"

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Membuat kedua bibir tipis dari masing-masing pemilik tersebut menyatu. Sasuke mengecup dan melumat bibirnya dengan sayang, membuat kedua pipi Sakura berubah warna. "Ingat hal satu hal itu ya, sayang." ujarnya saat Sasuke telah melepaskan pangutan bibirnya, lalu menyeringai.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Sakura merona, lantas menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang pemuda yang sudah lima bulan resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Menyebalkan!"

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Keduanya mungkin akan terus bertahan dengan posisinya, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berat membuat mereka menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

"–ehem." Sasori menatap putri semata wayangnya dan calon–ehem–menantunya sedang peluk-pelukan. Memangnya teletubis apa? "Maaf, sepertinya aku masuk pada waktu yang tidak tepat."

"A-ayah!" Sakura semakin merona merah, Sasuke jadi salah tingkah.

Sasori tertawa. Kehadiran Sasori disusul oleh empat temannya, Ino dan Hinata lalu Naruto dan Sai. Sakura tersenyum lima jari saat melihat teman-temannya dengan cepat menyemburkan Sakura dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Bahkan Ino memarahinya habis-habisan karena mudah percaya dengan ajakan Sasuke yang sebenarnya Shion itu.

"Kau ini. Dasar.." Ino dan Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan, disaat tubuhnya penuh lukapun Sakura sempat-sempatnya tertawa. Aneh. Hinata terkekeh kecil melihatnya, sedangkan Sai tidak menampilkan ekspresi macam-macam selain wajah papannya.

"Sudahlah.." Sasori angkat bicara. Pria berumur 36 tersebut menatap Sakura dengan serius. Membuat semua orang disana langsung terdiam "Sakura.. Mungkin, sudah saatnya ayah memberi tahu padamu tentang semuanya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yak, akhirnya chapter 3 tamat juga TTATT /kayang/ gimana gimana? Feelnya ga dapet ya? Hiks mhaap :" Miina lagi andilau pas ngetik ini /yaterus/ semoga readers suka deh :") gabanyak cingcong lagi. Miina ngucapin banyak banyak hatur nuhun buat readers yang bersedia baca fic ini. Kekurangan bisa kalian lihat sendiri yash :")**

 **Terakhir... Berminat memberikan review membangun berupa kritik, saran, bahkan pujian? /ngarep/ review kalian merupakan semangat Miina buat ngetik QAQ.**

 **Miina Cherry**

 **04-07-2016**


End file.
